Ssn2.1.666
Introduction Hello, Kiddies!!! And welcome to our next installment of Trails to the Crypt!! Tonight's twisted tale of terror takes us to the ironically named Goodnight Trail, where our courageous cattle rustlers are in for anything but!! Our campfire tale begins at an actual campfire, where the Forsak'n Fellership is enjoyng a brief fireside respite. Little do they know, their brief rest may soon become permanent. Happy entrails, kiddies!!! Prologue The fearsome foursome explored the cabin they had reached on their travels as assistant cowhands. The cabin appeared to have been untouched for at least six months. A thorough search revealed nothing of importance. Disappointed, they decided on watch shifts, and each fell asleep after some drinkin'. Yookon's Unraveling Yookon awoke from sleep, and found himself at the bottom of a freshly dug grave, with dirt being shoveled on top of him. Startled and confused, he bolted upright and vaulted out of the grave, and found himself face to face with none other than the ghost of Bartholomew Phelps, whom he'd killed in a duel! Believing himself to be dreaming, Yookon nevertheless fought the ghost, but was knocked back into the grave and knocked out cold! Awakening once again, Yookon saw a glowing green box that led him out of the graveyard and into the desert. Soon he was led to a hunting lodge, where the lodge master explained to Yookon that his guilt over having killed Bartholomew was haunting him subconsciously here in the spirit world, where he'd been drawn during his sleep in the cabin. He explained that manitous were sending agents of evil into the world, and these were the inhabitants of the hunting grounds. During the battle Yookon found that his left arm began to glow! Yookon came to terms with the duel where he'd killed Phelps, and once again having to face Phelps, offered Phelps a truce and his own gun back which Yookon had claimed after the dual. Phelps grabbed the gun and tried to shoot Yookon, who wrestled with the treacherous Phelps over the gun, and lost, and got kicked in the teeth and knocked out again... perhaps never to awaken! Cassius's Unraveling Cassius was drawn into the spirit world and had to face himself--his pride personified! Cyrus's Unraveling Cy was drawn into the spirit world to fight his other self--the part of him permanently damaged with his experiments with the occult. He comes to terms with his damaged psyche during the battle, but is bested by his other self! Wolfgang's Unraveling Wolfgang, awakening in the spirit world, finds himself in a rare position to battle, or make peace, with a band of Indians. His goal to convert them to Christianity was the driving force of his conscious self, but in this spirit world he recognized that instead of battling them for their very souls, he could make peace with them and accept them for who they are. He chooses acceptance, and breaks bread with the Indians. Wolfgang, too, is eventually led to the Hunting Lodge. The Final Battle After each of the four battled or made peace with their demons for some time, it came to pass that the four unraveled heroes found themselves in close proximity in the spirit world, and each continued their battles. Wolfgang, having made peace with his demons, had the time to heal Yookon from the wounds received in his battle with spirit-Phelps. Cyrus conjured a tornado of fire to defeat his inner ego. When the dust settled, they reconvened at the hunting lodge and had a final conversation with the lodge master. They fell back asleep and reawakened at the scene of their campfire near the cabin, before dawn. Category:Session